


Не дальше собственного носа

by Anonymous



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-06 04:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16825531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	1. Chapter 1

1.

Абсолютная темнота.  
Он открывает глаза и не видит ничего кроме ватной, густой черноты. В первую очередь он решает, что ослеп — и сердце тут же подскакивает куда-то в горло и там тошнотворно бьётся. Он протягивает руки, скованные мягко, но надёжно, и ощупывает лицо. Лицо как лицо, почти даже целое, только губы ему, конечно, разбили.  
Но глаза… глаза на месте — вот и всё, что он понимает.   
Он лежит в темноте, на холодном бетонном полу, и пытается сообразить, на самом ли деле ослеп, или это проклятая чёртова темнота вокруг…  
Мендельсон, “Скрипичный концерт ми минор, сочинение шестьдесят четыре.” Льётся сверху. В Лейпциге есть набережная Мендельсона, её террасы и скамейки образуют начало нотной записи первой его части.  
Кью лежит, таращится в темноту, думая, что слеп, но это ещё не повод паниковать, слушает скрипичный концерт и пытается понять, как вскрыть наручники. Но понимает только одно — это те самые наручники, которые разрабатывались его отделом примерно шесть месяцев назад. Покрытие софт тач и ни единого выступа во всей конструкции. Чтобы их вскрыть, шпильки или канцелярской скрепки мало, но и этой малости у Кью сейчас нет.  
Он лежит на боку, мёрзнет, и только тогда ему в голову приходит, что хорошо бы встать и попытаться понять, где он находится.  
Хуже всего — он не помнит, что с ним случилось, а музыка, прежде любимая (он не уверен, что эта информация была в его личном деле — но чем чёрт не шутит? — и тогда можно считать, что его личное дело вскрыли; он бы предпочел случайное попадание), мешает сосредоточиться.  
В конце концов он не встаёт, а продолжает лежать. Он полагает, что находится под воздействием какого-то наркотика. Потому что мысли вялые, и ещё эта скрипка...

***  
Успел проспать приблизительно два с половиной часа, когда завибрировал телефон.   
Выругался. Принял вызов.  
— Мы потеряли связь с Кью, — сухо сообщили голосом Манипенни.  
"А я говорил!", — хотел ответить Джеймс, но собственная правота его вовсе сейчас не радовала.  
Про себя подумал: "Потому что нельзя было отправлять этого сосунка одного."  
И вспомнил, как тот сказал: "Быть может, молодость и не означает новых свежих решений, но вы сами понимаете, 007, что вместе нам ехать не стоит. Вы привлекаете излишнее внимание. А я уж как-нибудь справлюсь с покупкой билета и перелетом бизнес-классом. И даже, пожалуй, заселюсь в гостиницу..."   
"... хотя и терпеть не могу летать" остается не произнесенным.  
Бонд кривится.  
— Как давно?  
— В пределах суток. В последний раз он выходил на связь двадцать пять часов назад. Но очередной сеанс связи не запросил, актуальный телефонный номер заблокирован, передатчик в его обуви предоставляет некорректную информацию.  
— Мне нужна вся доступная информация.  
Это чёртово Марокко.  
В середине лета это страна песков, вязнущих в них по щиколотки ног, пота, пыли, невероятно узких улочек, вложенных одна в другую, как русские матрешки. Ещё одно — европейцы на этих улочках слишком выделяются — туристы. Поэтому всё время дергают за полу пиджака, или за футболку, или даже за шорты, выпрашивая монетку.  
И это же означает — скрытно перемещаться затруднительно. Не то, чтобы Бонд не справлялся, но вот насколько справился бы Кью...  
Он смешон. Он не предназначен для работы в поле. Он вообще этакий земляной червь, который, наверно, и солнца-то не видал последние дцать лет.  
Он...  
"Неприемлемо. Неужто не найдётся никого другого из этого его отдела умников, кто мог бы взяться за эту миссию? Кого-то с хоть каким-то полевым опытом?!" — был тогда очень зол.  
“... А то этому парню ещё не во всех барах наливают." — последнее, разумеется, не прозвучало, но подразумевалось. Очень громко повисло в воздухе.  
У этого парня молоко на губах не обсохло.  
Его внешность не должна иметь никакого значения, значение имеет только опыт — так Бонд сказал однажды, и готов повторить еще раз сто.  
В конце концов, все знают, чем заканчиваются похищения.  
Эти бледные длинные пальцы будто созданы для...  
Джеймс думает о том, для чего людей похищают и как именно используют тогда пальцы этих людей.  
Он готов к выходу через три минуты.  
— Координаты последнего места пребывания отправлены на ваш телефон, — сообщила Манипенни в наушник голосом спокойным, сосредоточенным и только едва — сочувственным. — Линия достаточно защищена, поэтому не стесняйтесь сообщать мне о любых ваших... находках. И помните: он нужен нам живым и достаточно здоровым. Миссия должна быть завершена. А для завершения текущей миссии стрелять и бегать, как вы понимаете, мало.   
Это, блядь, не обычная полевая миссия.  
Это ведь мозголомная полевая миссия.  
Джеймс оставляет на стойке ключ от номера и с фальшивым интересом улыбается администратору.  
Вряд ли сюда ещё придётся возвращаться.  
Солнце в это время дня палит невыносимо.

***  
В какой-то момент открывается дверь — тонкая полоса света, быстрый скрип — и Кью понимает, что всё же не слеп.  
Облегчение, которое он испытывает, не сравнится по силе эмоций даже с его первым взломом базы данных Службы столичной полиции в пятнадцать лет (не то чтобы она была как-то особенно защищена, но пьянило само осознание).  
По полу делают шаг и другой ногами в мягкой обуви. Ставят на пол нечто пластиковое.   
— Жрачка, — говорят. — Толчок в углу. Матрас у стены. Наслаждайся отдыхом. Пока можешь.  
И дверь закрывается. Темнота возвращается и обкладывает ватой обратно.  
Кью с трудом поднимается и, пошатываясь, бредёт куда-то, где, как ему кажется, угол, в котором располагается обещанный “толчок”. Идти оказывается совсем не далеко, и он автоматически предполагает, что это помещение какого-то карцера или чего-то вроде. Но нет, не тот угол.  
"Толчок" обнаруживается в другом углу, и Кью в него горько рвёт. Делает вывод: кололи коктейль из каких-то наркотиков и седативов. Он их обычно плохо переносит. Вялость во всём теле так и не заканчивается, а запах еды вызывает тошноту.  
Но уж такие-то вещи он знает: еду нужно есть, даже если не хочется. Чёрт знает, когда изволят покормить снова.  
И потом думает — ложка или вилка, даже пластиковые, тоже хороши. А за смывным бачком обязательно есть труба. Можно было бы устроить небольшой прорыв водопровода. Не оставят же его здесь тонуть? Насчёт дальше мозги не очень работали.  
А ложки — не было.  
Была мягкая бумажная миска, как для попкорна, полная какой-то безвкусной жидкой дряни, и — всё. Предполагалось, по всей видимости, что он будет хлебать её через край.  
И музыка.  
Скрипка по десятому, что ли, разу, вступала в своё грустное... как это называется? Забыл.  
Впервые за всё время в мозгу зашевелилось: успеет ли Бонд? Успеет ли раньше, чем приступят к тому, для чего похитили?  
И стал думать о Бонде.  
Бонд — засранец.  
А бурдой вырвало, и, значит, давиться не было никакого смысла.  
Наощупь нашёл матрас. Сил на исследование возможностей канализационной системы не нашлось.  
Кью вяло подумал, что хреновый из него полевой агент, здесь Бонд был прав. По-прежнему не помнил ничего с того момента, как сошёл с самолёта, радуясь, что жив, и что особой турбулентности испытать не довелось.

***  
План был таков: Кью прилетает в Касабланку под видом не слишком значительного менеджера какой-то не слишком заметной компании по поставке фруктов — якобы для подписания новых договоров и расширения бизнеса. Три дня имитирует некую деятельность, в этом время собирая данные по миссии. В это же время Бонд прибывает в Рабат под видом туриста и исследует почву своими способами.  
Затем они должны якобы случайно встретиться в Марракеше и оттуда с группой отдыхающих отправиться в тур от Тарфая до Аль Махбеса (судя по всему, та ещё дыра).   
Интересует их прежде всего участок пустыни между Аль Махбесом и Бир-Лелу, те сто квадратных километров зноя и зыбучих песков, среди которых должен вроде бы располагаться оазис жизни и очень скверных исследований в области оружия массового поражения и контроля над массовым же сознанием.  
И это совершенно изолированный оазис, и Кью, злясь, бормочет, что чтобы проникнуть в эту систему, эту систему нужно щупать руками. А Кью, как известно, щупать любит не особенно — бережет эти свои пальцы. (И правильно делает.)  
Джеймс зол: план изначально был плох. Прежде всего тем, что нельзя было разделяться. Нельзя, чтобы Джеймс сейчас находился в Рабате, когда Кью наверняка даже не находится уже в Касабланке (если вообще жив; пока что все исходят из предположения о том, что жив; почему никому не пришло в голову вколоть этому сопляку “умную кровь”?).  
Джеймс спрашивает:  
— Автомобиль забронирован? Путь проложен?  
Путь его лежит в Касабланку, а оттуда — уже по обстоятельствам.  
— Разумеется, — отвечает Манипенни. — Дорога займёт у вас приблизительно час. Если поднажмёте…  
Джеймс поднажимает, хотя это скверная машинка — побитый жизнью “Форд” с двумя тысячами километров пробега.  
К тому же Джеймс привык слышать в наушнике совершенно другой голос. Напарников он терять тоже привык, но это не означает, что он научился смиряться. 

***  
Кью говорит: “Мой вечер за компьютером, в пижаме и с чашкой чая, способен доставить больше проблем, чем год вашей беготни с пистолетом.”  
Но кто-то все равно должен бегать с пистолетом.  
Вот что: Кью для беготни не то чтобы не пригоден.   
Он молод, это да. Он моложе всех агентов с двумя нулями и большинства полевых агентов общей подготовки. Но он в МИ6 уже десять лет, и он учился у лучших. Учился бы и ещё, если бы не обстоятельства. И да, у него ипотека и два кота. Он надеется, что о котах позаботятся — Ив обещала.   
Кью не может спать — кто бы ему сказал, что под скрипичный концерт невозможно заснуть. Невозможно даже закрыть глаза, а перед ними все равно болезненная чернота.  
Бонд ломает все игрушки, которые Кью творит с такой любовью. Бонд украл автомобиль стоимостью в три миллиона фунтов у Кью из-под носа.  
Но Бонд смотрит на Кью — и у Кью не находится сил сказать “нет.” И тогда он даёт Бонду два дня вне системы слежения, или информацию, или — что он попросит. Он едва не лишается должности после того случая с автомобилем для 009, но — не лишается.  
Теперь он здесь — в кромешной тьме под прекраснейший концерт для скрипки ми-минор. Если он выживет, то, вероятно, заработает некую форму ПТСР, связанную с этим адским концертом.   
Он сам смотрит на Бонда с благоговением и почти священным ужасом — тот умудряется всегда возвращаться с того света. Кью, откровенно говоря, смотрит на Бонда снизу вверх. Иногда он хочет его потрогать и убедиться, что тот — человек.  
Он лежит, не может спать, не может заняться чем-то полезным для выживания, и, господи, не может даже нормально думать. Чернота и музыка. И дверь не скрипит, и никто не забирает пустую миску из-под супа.

2.  
Если не считать, скольких человек убил, то…  
Ну, Джеймс не считает.  
Но… Один человек (перед смертью) сказал, что у него всё на лице написано. Что ещё у него на лице написано, Джеймс, разумеется, догадывается, но переспрашивать никогда не стремился.  
А ещё умирают люди, которых он не сумел спасти. Ему говорят в наушник насчёт приоритетов — и он проходит мимо (как он прошёл мимо Ронсона, сунув ему в руки какую-то дрянную тряпку). Умирают люди, которые казались твердынями вроде Стоунхенджа.   
Так что — нет, Джеймс не задаёт никому никаких вопросов, потому что ответ ему известен в целом, а детали могут его под собой погрести.  
И вот он на месте. Он смотрит в глаза администратору — и, господи, какая же здесь дыра! Администратор тут одновременно и швейцар, и тревел клерк, и даже, кажется, носильщик (возможно, и пыль стирает тоже он). Нет, заявленных трёх звёзд этот отель не заслужил. Кью, вероятно, был поражён. Хотя… Он же живет преимущественно под землёй, а домой добирается на метро — с доброй половиной Лондона, дышащей в затылок.   
Джеймс обо всём этом думает, думает — а сам смотрит администратору в глаза: они тёмные, слегка раскосые и очень беспокойные. Похоже, они с Джеймсом достигли некоего начального уровня взаимопонимания. Администратор отводит взгляд и замирает — по всей видимости, сумел идентифицировать некоторую выпуклость под пиджаком с левой стороны.  
Жарко.  
— Боюсь, — тяжело говорит администратор, — ваш друг не был зарегистрирован в нашем отеле. Мы можем предоставить вам номер не смотря на отсутствие предварительного бронирования, но…  
Джеймс кивает. Ведите, показывайте, нам нужен тихий спокойный уголок, ведь мы не будем открывать стрельбу прямо здесь. Дёргает левым плечом. С намёком. Этот человек, очевидно, превосходно читает лица и то, что на них написано — вплоть до количества мертвецов за спиной. В этой толпе пугливый администратор, по всей видимости, разглядел и себя.

***  
Кью вздрагивает от окрика: “Спустись-ка сам сюда и нажми посильнее!” Резко садится, распахивает глаза и видит только черноту. В тоннелях метрополитена не может быть настолько беспросветно, и тут еще скрипка.  
Он снова вздрагивает. Он в Марокко. Или не в Марокко. У него были очки со встроенной системой экстренного оповещения, и он, насколько помнит, не успел ими воспользоваться (он надеется, что на них наступили — это бы очень помогло).  
Теперь он слушает этот чёртов скрипичный концерт — и тупое онемение сменяется жаждой деятельности. Он подскакивает и, пошатываясь, принимается бегать — пять шагов в ширину, восемь в длину, упереться в смывной бачок, ткнуться лбом в стену. По этой стене он шарит сцепленными руками и обнаруживает, что труба, на которую он так рассчитывал, утоплена в кирпичную кладку. У него есть… у него есть ногти. На нём нечто вроде пижамы и носки. Он думает — можно попробовать разодрать штаны на полосы, и из полос Джеймс Бонд, 007,сделал бы гарроту, зачистил бы всю базу и спас бы очередную красотку — с большой грудью. И умную.  
Кью водит и водит ладонями по шершавой, грубой стене, пока не решает, что натёр кровавые мозоли.  
Он не Джеймс Бонд.  
Вот что он помнит: в тот день было серенько, мерзковато (как и почти всегда в этом городе). Его привели в комнату с зарешеченным окном, выходившим, впрочем, на колодец тёмного старого дворика и только самый крошечный клочок неба, так что — безрадостно.  
Были стол, неудобный пластиковый стул, ручка, листы распечаток и крошечная веб-камера на самом краю. Кью (пока ещё не Кью, Кью-то он недолго, если уж по совести) предложили садиться, и он сел.   
— Давай, сынок, — сказал ему человек, который представился мистером Бутройдом. — Покажи ещё разок, как ты это делаешь.  
Кью (ещё не Кью — в комнате присутствовал прежний, _настоящий_ Кью) взял листы и показал. Оказался опросник на уровень интеллекта, но посложнее предыдущего. Он в него упал — и полчаса в нём плыл. “Подчеркните, выделите, уберите лишнее, найдите соответствие…”  
А потом — кончилось. Проморгался — в глазок веб-камеры.  
И сказали:  
— Сто восемьдесят два. Неплохо.  
Так, собственно, и попал вот сюда — в комнатку пять на восемь шагов, в бесконечный скрипичный концерт.   
У него “сто восемьдесят два” и он, разумеется, нащупывает дверь — совершенно гладкая металлическая поверхность без намека на врезку замка — и почти принимается её пинать. Только это ведь без толку. Он, разумеется, мог бы сломать пару пальцев на ногах — чаще всего люди ломают мизинцы. Это бывает даже не особенно больно. Но случаются и разрывы ахиллова сухожилия, и вот его не заметить нельзя. Говорят, это очень больно. Интересно, случалось ли такое с Бондом.  
Кью садится на пол перед дверью и пытается разглядеть хоть что-то дальше своего носа.

***  
Джеймс никого не убивает — у администратора такой бешеный, больной взгляд, что понятно: тот не верит своему счастью и ещё очень нескоро поверит. Будет, может, ощупывать своё горло и рассматривать руки.  
Он говорит про “друзей семьи”, которые потребовали возврата старого долга — почему-то вот этим вот постояльцем из пятого номера. Ничего особенного, обычный турист. Нужно было всего лишь дать ключи и сделать вид, что ничего не происходит. Нет, вопросов в таких делах не задают. И брали Кью живым, это точно. Нет, связи с “друзьями семьи” нет, они сами появляются и сами исчезают, когда им вздумается. Говорят, база в пустыне в районе Бир-Лелу — это _та самая база_. Та, с экспериментами. Что вы, никто туда никогда и ни в коем случае не ездит. И овец там не выпасают, нет…   
Джеймс его не убивает зря, конечно, это его просчёт. Но он говорит напоследок: “Я найду твою семью. Начну с неё, а закончу тобой. Твои “друзья” покажутся тебе ангелами небесными.” Но проблема вот в чём — этот червяк знает “друзей семьи” и совсем ничего не слышал про Бонда. Хотя, конечно, не может не догадываться. Остается только гадать, кого он, поразмыслив, решит бояться больше.  
Пока же осматривается: Кью пробыл здесь, по всей видимости, не менее суток, он точно спал в этой кровати и точно здесь же ужинал. Чёрт знает, почему не замели следы. Возможно, велено было делать вид, будто постоялец еще здесь, просто ненадолго вышел. Находит очки — те самые, у которых в дужку встроена кнопка запроса на экстренную эвакуацию. И, кстати, успей он её нажать — его тут же эвакуировали бы: он слишком ценен для МИ-6, ценнее даже самого Бонда (за Бондом, помнится, прислано было аж три вертолёта; страшно подумать — быть может, за Кью прислали бы сверхзвуковой истребитель). Очевидно, он не успел. Очки остались лежать, а без очков он, судя по всему, слеп что крот. И беспомощен примерно в той же степени, как думается Джеймсу. Хотя с этими очкариками никогда нельзя быть ни в чём уверенным полностью. А у Кью очкариков — полный отдел.  
Джеймс берёт со стоянки самый приличный автомобиль, и никто не пытается его остановить.  
— Веди меня дальше, — велит он Манипенни.   
— Веду, — отзывается она. — У меня за плечом целая команда встревоженных программистов. Они почему-то хотят, чтобы их начальник поскорее возвратился на рабочее место. Уж не знаю, почему. Не уверена, что Кью намного приятней Меллори.  
— Он засранец, — соглашается Джеймс.  
— Точно, — отзывается Манипенни. — А тебе сейчас, судя по всему, нужно выезжать на трассу А-Семь и ехать до упора. Поездка до Марракеша займёт у тебя примерно два с половиной часа. 

***  
Через какое-то время просыпается голод, и теперь уже Кью считает, что выблевать обед было не такой уж хорошей идеей. К тому же ему неприятно сидеть в темноте под скрипку, и ему начинает казаться, что — сходит с ума. А есть ведь такой простой и достоверный диагностический признак: если вам кажется, что вы сходите с ума, то, скорее всего (с точностью до восьмидесяти процентов), так оно и есть.  
А ещё ему начинает казаться, что его трогают. Что ему дышат в спину. Что в камере кто-то есть, и там, в темноте, ждёт подходящего момента.  
Кью всегда считал темноту своим другом, но то была другая темнота — мягкая и доброжелательная, редеющая перед мониторами и щадящая усталые глаза после бессонных ночей. Бессонные ночи у Кью случаются не только из-за Бонда, но — преимущественно. Бонд ведь…  
Бонда ведь однажды пытались скормить крокодилам. Кью этого не видел, но прекрасно слышал. Очевидно, Бонд несъедобен. А тактика Кью — схватить и бежать, и он так поступал достаточно часто в своей жизни. Кью не вступает в драки, не машет кулаками и очень редко — пистолетами. Он ни разу в жизни ни в кого не выстрелил (учитывая место его работы, это — солидное достижение). Он вообще не собирался работать в сфере международного шпионажа. Не было такого, чтобы он в детстве однажды решил — “буду шпионом” — и стал шпионом. Он был тихим ребёнком: мечтал однажды аккуратно украсть миллион и всю оставшуюся жизнь посвятить разгадыванию загадок. А оказался вот здесь.  
Он думает: ищет ли Бонд? То есть, конечно, ищет (дыхание срывается). Вопрос в другом: найдёт ли.  
О, Кью знает. Проводились недельные тренинги для кабинетных работников и лабораторных крыс (крысы очень умны), посвященные тактике выживания. Им говорили: Королеве нужны ваши мозги, относитесь к ним с уважением. Так вот, Кью на этих курсах думал: вот бы никогда не попасться. Наверно, это очень больно, когда стреляют в коленную чашечку. А умирать так и вовсе не хочется.  
Притом Кью ведь не дурак, он знает: он убивает людей нажатием нескольких клавиш. Он убивает людей, когда кричит Бонду в ухо: “Стреляйте!” Когда говорит: “Вижу нашу цель.” Не то чтобы он никогда об этом не заботился. Но ведь не важно, чей пистолет выстрелил, если нажимал на курок ты?  
Кью поднимается и начинает заново обшаривать стены дюйм за дюймом. Он полагает, бессмысленно, но не может остановиться.  
Им сказали: ориентируйтесь во времени. Если вас схватили и тут же принялись дергать ногти — это очень торопливые, неопытные, неуверенные в себе похитители. И работают несерьезно. В конце концов, чем вы, программисты, будете им полезны — с испорченными пальцами-то? Хотя неприятно. О, Кью полагает, что действительно неприятно.  
Хуже, если вас решили дать время на подумать и осознать всю тяжесть вашего положения. Тоскливое ожидание вкупе с богатым воображением делают половину работы. Думать о том, как вам будут выдергивать ногти, страшнее, чем… Не думайте. Займите свои мысли радужными пони и розовыми единорогами. Давайте все вместе разом потренируемся. Всем спасибо, все свободны.   
Кью занимает свои мысли Бондом — тому выдирали ногти. И ничего, жив. Но на Бонда Кью ведь всегда смотрел снизу вверх. Бонд, может, не человек вовсе.  
Кью прошибает осознанием: совсем скоро предстоит ощутить на собственной шкуре... Это ведь не тренинг.   
Скрипка эта грёбаная.   
...Дверь распахивает и всё делается ужасно ярким — и внезапно беззвучным.

3.  
В их деле, знает Джеймс, воображение совершенно излишне. Фантазия — да, хорошо, нужно и полезно, особенно в отношении того, как использовать галстук, подтяжки, шнурки или там зубочистку. Но только не воображение.  
Фантазия, полагает Джеймс — это нечто комбинаторное, конструктивное и довольно безэмоциональное. Воображение порождает чудовищ разума. Или как там? Не то чтобы сам Джеймс воображения был лишен, только после двадцати лет на службе Её Величества для воображения осталось слишком мало простора — его место заняло холодное, рациональное знание. Ему нет нужды воображать, что с ним могут сделать на очередной миссии, он в своей жизни почти всё уже попробовал (кроме кастрации, это было бы… неприятно).  
Манипенни, даром что стреляет погано, тоже во всём давно сама разбирается, поэтому в наушник в основном молчит, изредка коротко указывая свернуть или сбросить скорость на подъезде к очередному посту местной жандармерии.  
Кью не то чтобы не умеет молчать в наушник. Но он щёлкает клавишами, иногда — взволнованно дышит или тихо охает, иногда — рассказывает про местные достопримечательности в стиле “посмотрите налево, посмотрите направо.” А чаще — едко огрызается. Но, в любом случае, Джеймс на миссиях не один. У него за плечом стоят и…  
Возможно, дело в сопереживании. Кью слишком молод, у него оно ещё не атрофировалось. Манипенни сопереживает профессионально (Джеймс так тоже умеет).  
Этот — сопляк, думает.  
Сопляк…  
Джеймс едет и едет, а Манипенни беззвучна.   
Всё же, думает Джеймс, есть такие связи между людьми, которые возникают после двадцати миссий с рассказами о древнейшей истории всяческих богом забытых дыр. Возникают — а потом их начинает не хватать.

***  
Кью тяжело выдыхает и делает шаг к этому свету.  
Это, наверно, почти то же, что видит младенец, когда покидает материнскую утробу — всё слишком ярко, слишком смутно и слишком внезапно. И у Кью ведь нет очков.  
Потом — всё быстро. Его хватают под локти и в этом размытом, болезненном белом свете почти волокут, он едва успевает переставлять ноги.  
Роняют на металлический стул, ловко перехватывают и, больно дернув, споро прицепляют скованные руки к кольцу в металлической столешнице.  
На столе ноутбук, на который Кью моргает и моргает. Он — кукла с глупыми круглыми глазами, которые закрываются и открываются, если хорошенько потрясти.  
...На столе только ноутбук, полузащищенный, армейский, с замком типа “кенсингтон”, гарантирующим, что Кью не удастся рвануть ноутбук на себя и, скажем, попытаться им кого-нибудь зашибить (Бонду бы удалось). А большего Кью не видит, но тянется к нему всем телом, и над ухом грубо смеются.  
Он, вероятно, и вправду смешон — в мешковатой грязной пижаме, в носках, полуслепой и дезориентированный после многих часов в темноте под скрипичный концерт (вздрагивает).  
Неотрывно смотрит на ноутбук. Ему адски страшно, и единственное, что он в этом мире толком понимает — простой и разумный компьютерный код, и ему на самом деле больше всего на свете хочется коснуться клавиш.  
Он смешон и слаб.  
Ему нужны очки и клавиатура под пальцами, чтобы сделаться сильным и совсем не смешным.  
— Нет, — говорят, — так не пойдёт, квартирмейстер.   
И снова смеются.  
— Мы рассчитываем на плодотворное сотрудничество.  
И тут наконец садятся напротив, и у Кью появляется шанс поглядеть в лицо тому, кто, по всей видимости, будет прилагать какие-то усилия для того, чтобы сотрудничество было плодотворным.  
Это человек солидных объемов и обширной мускульной силы, судя по всему. И у него неандертальский покатый лоб. Он не очень походит на интеллектуала, скорее на того, у кого переламывание чужих костей относится к категории “эффективные методы ведения переговоров.” В этой же категории у него наверняка еще и выдирание ногтей.  
— Что вам от меня нужно? — спрашивает Кью на удивление твердым голосом (или он себе льстит).  
На тренинге утверждали, что следует имитировать готовность к сотрудничеству и демонстрировать большую степень испуга, чем есть на самом деле. Кью не хочет выглядеть более напуганным, чем он уже есть, потому что, ей-богу, он и так совершеннейший слизняк.  
— О, — отвечают ему. — Несколько сущих пустяков. Доступ к базам Ми-6, разумеется, но этого, полагаю, вы и ожидали. Но ещё… Нам нужно, чтобы вы выполнили для нас некоторый объем работ. Рассматривайте это как своеобразный подряд.  
— И чем же вы намерены мне платить? — тут голос самую малость проседает.  
— Отсутствием боли и тишиной, — хмыкает человек. — А. И мы оставим тебя в живых.  
— Очень щедро, — бормочет Кью. Он полагает, его уже ищут. Он более чем уверен. Он держится за эту веру, но вера его слаба, поскольку не поддается вероятностной оценке, не алгоритмизирована и вообще слишком ненадежна.   
Но вот что: можно не верить в целом, но верить Бонду. Говорят, Бонд способен убить канцелярской скрепкой. Сам Кью такого за ним прежде не замечал, однако наделал ему достаточно супершпионских штучек для того, чтобы скрепкой убивать не пришлось.  
Его легко, предупредительно бьют по лицу. Слава богу, у него крепкие зубы.  
— Так себе идея, — отвечает он. — Вы же понимаете, что Ми-6 не сотрудничает с...

***  
— Дальше! — требует Джеймс, добравшись до сраного Марракеша.  
— А дальше тебе придётся поднять задницу и немного поработать, — интимно шепчет в ухо Манипенни. У них с Манипенни был чертовски хороший секс, но, как и большая часть секса в жизни Бонда, этот был сугубо рабочим. И все участники, он уверен, это понимали. Это не означало, что Манипенни не будет изредка припоминать и, ещё реже, делать вид, что рассчитывает на повторение. Бонд пожимает плечами. Эта женщина не всегда чувствует момент.  
— Зацепка?  
— Вроде того. Тебе нужно сейчас повернуть направо и выехать на Н7. Проехать два с половиной километра. Там будет нечто вроде бара... Не знаю, как описать. Увидишь самую стрёмную в твоей жизни дыру — иди туда. Там, говорят, есть парень по кличке Одноглазый. Вот он тебе и нужен. Он готов поделиться информацией. Много ему не плати, не больше сотки, поскольку все равно сдаст. Убивать не рекомендуется, будет шум. И постарайся ничего там не поджечь. Говорят, Одноглазый может дать координаты базы. В принципе, у нас есть некоторые предположения... Но база, судя по всему, располагается под землёй. На спутниковых картах ни черта не разобрать.  
Бонд оглядывается по сторонам. Жарко. Кондиционер в этом автомобиле имеется, но функции свои исполнять даже не пробует. Гудит, только и всего. Жара и песок, и времени за полдень. Бонд не лишён воображения начисто, поэтому способен в красках представить, что сейчас делают с Кью.   
Но не представляет — сейчас это лишнее.  
Он думает: сопливый засранец. Рвался в поле — и ради чего? Все знают, что наиболее эффективны операции по освобождению из плена первые сутки после захвата. Прошло уже приблизительно тридцать часов. Много.  
Джеймс не сентиментален и, как считают некоторые, обделен состраданием (ошибаются). Он просто не даёт волю воображению, потому что в его случае воображение подпитывается солидным и многообразным опытом.  
Он останавливает автомобиль, озирается по сторонам — уличные мальчишки выглядят крайне заинтересованными, что может означать проколотые шины или разбитые стёкла. Ещё более заинтересован молодчик на лавочке у стены бара. Явно "шухер." Джеймс поднимает бровь и с намеком шевелит пальцами левой руки — "я платежеспособен и знаю, зачем приехал." Универсальный жест.  
Молодчик кивает и что-то кричит мальчишкам. Те кричат в ответ, смеются, высовывают языки, но почти сразу разбегаются и исчезают — будто и не было.  
— Мне нужен Одноглазый, — говорит Джеймс в надежде на то, что хоть несколько английских слов в словаре молодчика имеется.  
Тот ещё раз кивает и заходит в бар. Джеймс — следом.  
Это не бар, это, кстати, банальный притон. Как и ожидалось, грязно, темно, пахнет анашой и вроде бы даже опиумом, и, кажется, относительно свежей кровью, порохом и потом.   
Впрочем, видали места и похуже. Этот ещё даже с местным колоритом — все эти висюльки, золотая парча и тяжелые замусленные шифоны.

***  
Заканчивается всё избиением, темнотой и скрипичным концертом Мендельсона. Не то чтобы это было первым в жизни Кью избиением, но первым — в должности квартирмейстера Ми-6.  
А они с Бондом сперва друг другу даже не понравились. Категорически. И однажды Кью искренне считал, что Бонда ненавидит (а Бонд, в свою очередь, ненавидит его, Кью).  
Но Бонд не отказался от Кью в качестве куратора после истории с Сильвой. И после. И ещё позже, уже после “Спектра.” Бонд, конечно, позволяет себе лишнее. Как то: присылать Кью издевательские открытки, в очередной раз исчезнув с радаров (Кью по-прежнему утверждает, что программирование "умной крови" не безупречно — и вновь получает открытки). И, конечно, известные вольности — он флиртует со всем, что движется (кроме Таннера, Таннер, очевидно, не в его вкусе).   
В конце концов, Бонд позволяет себе нарушать прямые приказы своего куратора. Иногда даже — умирать, но всегда быстро воскресает.  
После десятой совместной миссии Кью перестал пить антидепрессанты и начал — виски, тихо и в разумных количествах (и только вне рабочего места).   
Проклятый Бонд живуч, словно кошка, и умудряется не разбиться, упав с отвесной скалы (за падением Кью наблюдал в режиме реального времени с помощью одной из веб-камер заповедника).  
Кью оставили в темноте, но не в тишине.  
Он думает: "Где же чёртов Бонд, когда он так нужен? Где чёртовы вертолёты?"  
Кью чувствует себя тринадцатилетним мальчишкой, которого избили и заперли в шкафу школьной кладовой.   
Впрочем, через какую-то пару или тройку часов его выволакивают обратно и спрашивают, изменилось ли его мнение насчёт возможностей сотрудничества.  
И он поспешно кивает: да, изменилось.  
Снова сажают за стол, и он, закусив губу, вводит адрес сервера основной базы данных. Вводит быстро, уверенно, всего с одной ошибкой в двадцать пятом знаке адресной строки.  
Где-то далеко, знает, один за другим переходят в режим полной блокировки все двенадцать брандмауэров основного сервера.   
"Добро пожаловать, сэр. Введите, пожалуйста, Ваши логин и пароль," — приветливо мигает страничка сайта-обманки.  
Кью в качестве логина вводит "ЕщёЖив", в качестве пароля "ВыБыПоторопились". Страничка ещё раз мигает и послушно съедает предложенное.  
На другой стороне земного шара, в отделе Кью, теперь знают, что квартирмейстер всё ещё относительно цел.  
Кью чувствует во рту неприятный привкус крови, но в голове на удивление звонко и чисто, и он, вероятно, сможет ещё потянуть время. Даже осмеливается спросить:  
— А что, чай здесь не подают? Я предпочитаю "эрл грей", кстати.  
Хмыкают.  
— Ну, нет — так нет.  
А потом на него вдруг внимательно смотрят и говорят:  
— А ведь ты врёшь, засранец. Врёшь.  
И опять бьют по лицу.  
Нет, время потянуть не смог.


	2. Chapter 2

— Он жив, — внезапно выдыхает в ухо Манипенни, и тут-то в её голосе облегчение слышится столь явно, что Джеймс вздрагивает и понимает: у него внутри самую малость ослабло то, что последние часы было скрученной пружиной.   
Никто не говорил, что Кью может быть уже мёртв, но все подразумевали, что да, вполне возможно. В их работе… люди довольно часто оказываются мертвы. Люди — твари хрупкие.  
— Откуда информация? — уточняет, едва шевеля губами.   
Там, где он сейчас находится, шумно и дымно, и вряд ли кто заметит.  
— Он вышел на связь через какой-то там сайт. Эти их программистские примочки… Наши умники пытаются отследить сигнал. Но он жив. Это точно.  
— Хорошо, — отвечает Джеймс. — Так нам больше не нужен Одноглазый?  
Манипенни думает с полминуты.  
— План остаётся прежним. Нам необходима любая информация. Сейчас достоверно известно только одно — он жив. Работай.  
Джеймс — работает. Ему даже удаётся никого не убить. У него теперь есть ориентиры и грубая, неловкая карта. Он прикидывает — ещё два часа пути. Останавливается, чтобы заправить автомобиль, а потом едет и едет.

***  
— Слишком просто сдался, — хмыкает громила. — И потом, я же не совсем идиот. Я же вижу, что именно ты печатаешь.  
Кью с ним внутренне согласен. Сложно не видеть, что печатает человек, руки которого прикованы к столу прямо перед тобой. Так что, по всему выходило: идиот здесь сам Кью.  
— Ты, — говорит ему умненький неандерталец, — думаешь, что тебя успеют спасти. Что за тобой скоро придут. Нет. Не придут. Даже твой хвалёный Джеймс Бонд.  
Кью молчит. Может, конечно, и не придут, но — приложат усилия. Бонд очень упрям.  
— Я расскажу тебе, малыш, что с тобой будет дальше. Хочешь?  
Кью не то чтобы хотел.  
— Этого места нет на карте. У нас тут везде стоит блокировка любых видов мобильной и радиосвязи. И мы, малыш, под землёй. Никто за тобой не придёт. Сверху там только тарантулы, и скорпионы, и горы песка. А ты будешь гнить здесь месяцами. Потом тебя признают погибшим и похоронят пустой гроб. А ты всё ещё будешь жив. В темноте. Тебе нравится Мендельсон? Нравится, да. Так написано в твоем личном деле.  
Кью продолжает смотреть.  
— В принципе, даже темноты бы хватило. Мы проводили эксперименты. Люди сходят с ума через месяц — это если всего лишь в темноте. А если еще и под музыку, то двух недель достаточно. Но у нас есть и другие методы стимуляции, ты не думай. И, откровенно говоря, не слишком много времени. Некоторые данные нам нужны прямо сейчас. Так что? Будем сотрудничать?  
Неандерталец явно прилагает усилия, чтобы выглядеть самым угрожающим образом, и нависает над Кью так, чтобы казаться совсем уж огромным.  
Кью смотрит. Думает, что мог бы мысленно написать новую операционную систему в миллион строк — за две недели в темноте. Наверно, это спасло бы его от сумасшествия.  
Он поджимает разбитые губы.  
Он сейчас почему-то совершенно не боится. Скорее всего, зря. Зато та область в его мозгу, что отвечает за озверение, вдруг просыпается (она у него вообще просыпается как-то очень уж редко и всегда — не к месту).  
Неандерталец усмехается.  
Кью наклоняется вперед — очень быстро и с большим усилием — и лбом бьёт неандертальца в лицо.  
Бонд бы посмеялся.

***  
Одноглазый — просто торгаш. Он никак не связан с похитителями, по всей видимости, а просто собирает слухи и сплетни и распространяет. Джеймс теперь знает, что база существует, что она действительно подземная, что она — белое пятно на карте, потому что там "шайтан дороги путает" и не работает ДжиПиЭс. На базе постоянно проживает что-то около тридцати боевиков. И ещё — исчезают люди. Несколько человек в год, иногда дети, но больше взрослые, и мужчины чаще, чем женщины.  
Джеймс эту информацию обдумывает и приходит к выводу: всё сходится. Эксперименты над людьми, конечно.  
Тридцать боевиков — это ничего. Если пятьдесят — уже плохо. Возможно, нужно было бы запросить поддержку уже сейчас. Нет. Не следует привлекать внимание — эти люди слишком непредсказуемы и опасны.  
Хотя, догадывается, уже привлёк. 

***  
Кью случалось, разумеется, терять ведомых. Когда это произошло впервые, он ещё не был, собственно, Кью, а всего только Эр, и шла его двадцать вторая миссия в качестве куратора. Он знал, что однажды всё пойдёт не по плану и кто-то обязательно умрёт — он озаботился ознакомиться со статистикой. Но “знать” вовсе не означает “быть готовым” или “смириться.”   
А МИ-6 — странное место, и у старой Эм на столе среди бела дня всегда стоял графин с янтарной жидкостью, явно не являвшейся чаем. К вечеру жидкости в нём заметно убывало.  
Лучший агент МИ-6 пил как сапожник, и Кью искренне не понимал (и сейчас не понимает), как этот человек вообще умудряется проходить все положенные психологические тесты.   
В Кью-Бранч, во второй серверной, имеется тайник с виски, довольно часто пополняемый.  
Бутройд в качестве проявления особого расположения предлагал обычно “слегка смочить горло” и щедро плескал скотч в бокалы, которые у него всегда были припасены в верхнем ящике стола (заняв его кабинет, Кью прежде всего избавился от бокалов).  
Так что, очевидно, все ожидали: Кью пойдёт и напьётся. Серьёзно, что с этими людьми не так?   
А он отправился в Национальную галерею, сел перед “Купальщицами” Сезанна в сорок пятом зале и просидел так часа три. Он никак не мог понять это полотно: отвратительное, давящее сочетание мрака, мертвенной неповоротливости и упрямого, грубого жизнелюбия. Впрочем, Кью совсем не разбирался тогда в живописи.   
Сейчас он уже не столь невежественен.  
Сейчас в его коллекции имеются “Подсолнухи” Ван Гога (миссия на Гоа, две тысячи восьмой), “Темза за Вестминстером” Моне (миссия в Испании, две тысячи десятый), “Портрет герцога Веллингтона” Гойи (миссия в Перу, две тысячи одиннадцатый), проклятый “Последний рейс фрегата “Отважный” Тёрнера (чёртов Скайфолл).  
Он рассеянно думает, какое полотно будет означать его собственную смерть. Возможно, “Мельница в Стратфорде” Констебла? Она так безмятежна...

***  
— Блокировка, — раздраженно шелестит в ухе Манипенни. — Наши умники говорят, что сигнал уходит в никуда. По всей видимости, через некоторое время связь прервется. На твой телефон отправлены файлы. Распакуй их. Тебе нужно будет получить доступ к любому компьютеру внутренней сети базы и запустить программы. Это вырубит все защитные контуры и распахнёт все двери. Ну, наши умники уверяют, что так и будет. Но, сам понимаешь...  
Джеймс сам понимает.  
Он едет и едет, и бормочет, что, чёрт подери, тут не дорога. Тут дерьмо.  
После Бир-Лелу, впрочем, и оно заканчивается, а начинается уже настоящая пустыня — болезненно-желтая до самого горизонта. Ещё спустя десять километров Джеймсу начинает казаться, что конца ей никогда не будет, но Манипенни шепчет:  
— Уже близко.   
А еще через километр связь пропадает.  
Через пятьсот метров — начинают стрелять.  
Но у Джеймса есть план, и этот план пока что заключается в том, чтобы сделать вид, будто мёртв, но держать наготове взрывающуюся ручку (Кью её презирает, эту ручку, и сделал специально для Джеймса целую пачку таких после долгих уговоров — разумеется, в этом своём глубочайшем презрении; но взрывающиеся ручки тоже бывают полезны).  
Дальше: как обычно. Быстро, громко, жарко, зло и страшно, но уже по привычке.  
Ещё позже Джеймс стоит, а люди вокруг лежат, и у него есть секунд десять на то, чтобы преодолеть двадцать ступеней вниз, в темноту. Там его снова пытаются убить, и снова помогает взрывающаяся ручка (третья по счёту), и у него с собой тот замечательный пистолет-пулемёт, разработка Кью-Бранч, и он так хорошо лежит в руках.   
В конце концов делается оглушительно тихо. Джеймс в тишине идёт через пустой пропускной пункт, находит экраны видеонаблюдения, находит плохонький, старенький компьютер, за которым охрана, вероятно, раскладывала пасьянсы.   
Сойдёт?  
Сойдёт, наверно. Подключает к нему телефон и кликает на ярлык распаковки файлов.  
Сперва ничего не происходит.


	3. Chapter 3

Глухо, гулко и будто бы отовсюду разом возникает вой. Почти тут же прекращается, а наручники пищат и — распахиваются.  
Кью целую секунду думает, что бы это могло значить, а вот его тюремщик вовсе не думает: подскакивает, начинает орать проклятья, потому что дверь камеры распахивается тоже, и только тогда Кью понимает: разблокировка и перезагрузка всей внутренней системы базы, вот что это. Наручники ведь электронные. Нужно будет, растерянно думает, учесть в следующем прототипе…  
И тогда до него наконец доходит: за ним пришли.  
Он подскакивает и пробует выхватить со стола ноутбук — он тяжелый и он подключен к локальной сети. У него даже почти получается: кенсингтонские замки достаточно надежны, а вот на креплении этого конкретного сэкономили — оно пластиковое.  
У него почти-почти...  
Его хватают и перекидывают через плечо раньше, чем он успевает.  
Он, разумеется, бьёт неандертальца коленом по яйцам и, головой, пытается боднуть в нос, но неандерталец весит раза в четыре больше, наверно, ему разве что щекотно.  
Кью выволакивают в коридор, в коридоре паника, и слышно — стреляют. Никому, похоже, дела до Кью сейчас нет, кроме этого вот бугая.  
А громила ворочает башкой и приходит к каким-то выводам. Впихивает Кью обратно в камеру и бормочет неразборчивое, а потом выдергивает из кобуры пистолет и говорит:  
— Ты слишком шустрый. Вот, чтобы далеко не убежал, пока мы тут немного заняты. И чтоб было, чем заняться.  
И стреляет Кью в ногу, в левую икру, и это больно.  
Но не смертельно, понимает через некоторое время.  
Теперь точно есть, чем заняться.

***  
Вот что Джеймс умеет хорошо: убивать.  
Ему, когда он убивает, некогда задумываться о высоком, а ещё его память милосердно погребает в своих глубинах детали, никогда почти ими не докучая на досуге.  
Так что Джеймс просто считает про себя, скольких он уже вывел из строя.  
Не обязательно, впрочем, убил, простреленные коленные чашечки очень надежно отвлекают.  
По всему выходит — шестнадцать человек.  
Как раз к этому времени коридор на верхнем уровне пустеет и появляется возможность добраться до очередного компьютера, чтобы наконец оглядеться по сторонам.  
Он не Кью, но и не динозавр — он знает, на какие кнопки нажимать. Он открывает окошки видеокамер с разных этажей и пытается сообразить, где сейчас может находиться Кью.  
Попутно находит план базы и отмечает про себя — подземная парковка. Очевидно, уходить нужно будет на местном транспорте. Очевидно также, что выбирать нужно будет что-то посолидней.   
...Тут наконец находит Кью.  
Видит: здоровенный мужик тащит квартирмейстера по коридору, тот брыкается — довольно забавно, не считая того, что — серьёзно? — так у нас выглядит общефизическая подготовка кабинетных крыс? Хотя нет, не так уж плохо — поморщился. По яйцам Кью зарядил мужику вполне солидно.   
Потом мужик вдруг вроде как передумал и запихивает Кью обратно в камеру, видно, что вынимает пистолет (Беретта, мелкоколиберная, несерьезно)...  
Чёрт.  
Выстрела, разумеется, не слышно, видеонаблюдение беззвучно.  
Джеймс пытается сообразить, какой это уровень и как на него попасть.  
Тут его опять отвлекают, и довольно качественно.  
Но главное он соображает: бежать нужно вниз на один уровень, после повернуть направо.  
Кью...  
Да нет, он ценен. Он ценен настолько, чтобы поберечь его жизнь.  
Джеймс на это надеется.

***  
Это больно.  
А Кью проходил обязательный симулятор оказания первой медицинской помощи, и у него почти эйдетическая память, и он сидит на полу, смотрит на свою ногу и вспоминает — ранение мягких тканей, кровь венозная, не артериальная, значит, жить можно. Значит — давящая повязка, а жгут не только не нужен, но даже и опасен.   
...И это больно.  
И 3Д-модель, в которой красная клякса крови внутри, между двумя костями голени, и довольно большая лужа на полу. Лужа уже тоже есть.  
Он полагает, что его ступор, следовательно, продлился около минуты, но теперь уже он себе такой роскоши позволить не может. Срывает с себя пижамную рубаху — она без единой пуговицы или резинки, или чего еще, но ткань довольно рыхлая. Мокрыми от крови, холодными пальцами он её рвёт и сооружает повязку — давящую настолько, насколько может выдержать.  
А затем ему остается либо впасть в шок, либо — постараться не впасть.  
За ним пришли, точно — пришли.  
Он втаскивает себя на стул и опускает свои дурацкие нетвердые пальцы на клавиатуру ноутбука.  
Как же больно.  
Но ведь миссия.

***  
Джеймс пробивается сквозь. Не забывает считать. Не забывает глядеть по сторонам.  
Снова подымается вой сирен, а свет начинает моргать и наливается кровью.   
Значит, полагает, компьютерная сеть базы заработала.  
Впрочем, план его прост, он предполагает много стрельбы и — шевелить задницей. Его собственный пистолет бесполезен, он своё отработал, но оружия здесь в изобилии.  
Идиоты, думает.  
Обычно все эти боевики, все эти безумные подпольные ученые — идиоты. Где-то он читал, что стремление к насильственным преступлениям — показатель очень низкого уровня интеллекта. У самого Джеймса с интеллектом, впрочем, неплохо (с другой стороны, он и не стремится к насилию — оно его само находит).  
План работает — количество стрельбы в конце концов переходит в качество, и очередной коридор оказывается пуст.  
Джеймс бежит по лестнице. Он больше ни о чём особом не думает, потому что ещё полминуты...  
Стреляет раньше, чем соображается, и у того бугая, который хватал Кью, во лбу образуется дырка. На мёртвом лице застывает выражение крайнего изумления — невысокий уровень интеллекта, да.  
Джеймс оглядывается по сторонам и шагает в камеру.  
В камере... Кью жив.  
Окровавлен, выглядит не лучшим образом, из одежды на нём драные, залитые кровью бесформенные штаны, грязные носки… Жив.  
— Ноль-ноль Семь? — уточняет он голосом тихим, но вполне твёрдым.  
— Выбираемся отсюда. Насколько серьёзно ты ранен?  
Впрочем, довольно хорошо сделанную повязку Джеймс уже видит — похоже, ничего смертельного. В отношении себя такое ранение квалифицировал бы как "нетяжелое", позволяющее продолжать миссию. Но для Кью это, очевидно, первое в жизни ранение.  
— Не знаю, — бормочет Кью. — Мне нужны ещё пять минут. Пять минут, Бонд, и я догружу нужную нам информацию в облачное хранилище. Они тут совсем идиоты...  
Джеймс поднимает бровь.  
— Пять минут?  
— Миссия должна быть завершена.  
— Моя миссия сейчас — вытащить тебя.  
Кью продолжает лихорадочный набор текста. Джеймс выглядывает в коридор. Сверяется с собой — двадцать пять. Значит, по базе ещё бродят от пяти до пятнадцати боевиков.  
— Хорошо, пять минут.  
Кью выглядит так, будто вот-вот отключится. Но продолжает бормотать, а его пальцы вполне себе бодро прыгают по клавиатуре.  
— Вот. Совсем чуть-чуть. У них тут есть электрогенератор... на бензине. Я могу его закоротить.   
— Будет взрыв?  
— Ещё какой.  
Вот же героический сопляк.   
— Тут могут быть гражданские, — вспоминает Джеймс. — Что-то связанное с экспериментами над людьми.  
Кью слабо чертыхается.   
— Понял.  
Джеймсу приходится выйти — ещё двое требуют его внимания.   
Возвращается.  
— Ну?  
— Всё, — отвечает Кью. — Всё. Никто из гражданских не выжил.  
И произносит это с тоской и болью. Джеймс думал бы, что это собственная боль Кью, всё ж таки первое относительно серьёзное ранение, но...  
— Мы не успели никого спасти.  
Джеймс ничего не говорит: а что тут скажешь. И к тому же, откровенно говоря — сейчас у Джеймса нет возможности думать ещё и о людях, которых замучили в этих стенах; он тех людей не видал, он и имён-то их не знает. А люди гибнут постоянно.  
— Идти можешь?  
Кью морщится и закусывает губу.  
— Могу. Нам нужно на верхний уровень, северная зона, там парковка. У них есть бронированный "Хаммер", почти новый. Если, конечно, у тебя нет чего получше. У нас есть шесть минут до взрыва.  
— Нет, "Хаммер" вполне сойдёт. Ноутбук берём?  
Кью неразборчиво бормочет, Джеймс считает это согласием. И надеется, что ничего в этой штуковине не сломал, когда обрывал цепь замка.  
А Кью идти на самом деле толком не может, но героически пытается. Джеймс сперва подхватывает его под локоть, потом — почти взваливает на плечо. Тот не стонет и на жалуется, только всё тяжелее оттягивает руку.  
— Только не отключайся.  
— Это... не смертельное ранение. Я такое… изучал.  
— Нет. Не смертельное. Но болезненное. Тут нужна привычка.  
— Как у тебя.  
— Как у меня. Но вот что: не нужна тебе такая привычка. Сиди в своём аквариуме, нет ничего хорошего в привычке к боли.  
Кью тяжело дышит, а коридоры настолько длинные, что секунды бегут угрожающе быстро. 

***  
Подземная парковка — красное мигание, вой опять врубившейся сирены. До неё далеко.  
— Две минуты, — бормочет Бонд. Бонд — сильное горячее плечо. И ведь пришёл. Возможно, Кью теперь не погибнет в темноте и скрипичном концерте. Не смертельно ранен, пустяк, Бонд, наверно, смеется над тем, насколько Кью слаб и труслив.  
— Две минуты.  
— Ты у нас мозги, а я — ноги? Так ты сказал при нашей первой встрече?  
У Бонда даже дыхание не сбилось.  
Кью что-то должен же ответить. Но что?  
Мир переворачивается без предупреждения, и Кью теряет очки, а очки очень важны, потому что теперь краснота окружающего мира — сплошное неразборчивое пятно, а Кью висит вниз головой, перекинутый через плечо. Это...  
— Пусти.  
— Я — ноги, Кью. Не дёргайся. Мне за это платят.  
Бонд умеет заводить автомобили "по-горячему" и вскрывает замки за пятнадцать секунд. Швыряет — неловко — на заднее сидение, визжат тормозные колодки. Автомобиль дёргается сразу в галоп.  
Взрыв гремит через пятнадцать секунд после того, как они выскакивают в нестерпимую яркость пустыни.  
Вслед никто не стреляет.  
— Чистая работа, — довольно сообщает Бонд.  
Кью себя очень странно чувствует — ему холодно и почти не больно (даже, скорее, совсем не больно), но в голове как-то неудобно, будто в колодце, глухо и неловко, и не мысли, а только бесконечное их эхо, за которое никак не удаётся ухватиться.  
Кью хмурится и почему-то (не знает, почему) может только одно сказать:  
— Это очень хорошо, что мне не пришлось пока что подбирать вам картину. А себе я подобрал.  
— Что?  
Кью пожимает плечами. Очень хочет спать.


	4. Chapter 4

Веспер Линд — красивая женщина. Была. Кью видел фотографии. Кью в той операции не участвовал непосредственно, но это не значит, что он не отслеживает текущие события. Он всем интересуется и всё запоминает.  
Красивая женщина.  
Бонд её, кажется, на самом деле полюбил.  
С Бондом ведь как? Ив утверждает, что он "профессиональный ебарь", но, тем не менее "высшей пробы." Однажды, насколько помнит Кью, Бонд переспал с вдовой. Непосредственно на похоронах, в подсобном помещении за залом прощаний. Исключительно ради того, чтобы убедиться в том, что она та, за кого себя выдаёт (при всём том Бонд — никогда и ни разу не тот, за кого себя выдаёт).  
Так что Кью совершенно ни в чём не уверен кроме того, что Бонд — несчастный человек. Но дело вот в чём: вы идёте по коридорам Ми-6, здороваетесь с людьми, знакомыми, полузнакомыми и просто как-то однажды встреченным вот так же в коридорах — и среди них нет ни одного счастливого.  
У нового Эм жена умерла от рака груди пять лет назад (с того момента, по всей видимости, Гарет Мэллори и ушёл с головой в карьеру). У Ив Манипенни нет ни семьи, ни, в общем говоря, друзей — если не считать за них нескольких агентов программы "Два нуля" и кое-кого из отдела Кью (включая, возможно, самого Кью, но ведь и у Кью с друзьями большие проблемы).  
Так вот, Веспер Линд. Очень красивая. Была. И умная.  
Должно быть, Бонду всё время чудовищно больно. Не от одного, так от другого.  
— Не спи, Кью. Кью! — говорит ему Бонд, и Кью открывает глаза.  
Открывает — а вокруг очень темно.  
— Почему темно?! — тревожно вскрикивает он, пытаясь выбраться... Выбраться. Здесь нет стен кирпичной грубой кладки, а только обитый кожей салон автомобиля.  
— Лежи. Не дёргайся. Это же пустыня — тут темнеет резко и рано.   
— А. Вот оно что. Никогда не был в пустыне...  
— Не спи. Лучше скажи, как тебя на самом деле зовут.   
— Никак, — моргает Кью. — Никак никто не зовёт, кроме Кью.  
— Я слегка пошарил по твоему личному делу, но там пусто. А у нас, меж тем, делают ставки. Я думаю, у тебя должно быть какое-то на редкость скучное, унылое имя, а?  
— Ничего не выйдет, Бонд, — бормочет Кью. — Моё настоящее личное дело вы не видели и никогда не увидите.   
— Вот как. Ну, это не значит, что я не буду пытаться. Нет, не спи. По голове били?  
— По зубам.  
— И как?  
— Не понравилось. Дурацкая работа. Зачем работать там, где в любой момент могут начать бить по зубам?  
— Сам удивляюсь. Я бы включил радио, но радиоприемник не ловит. Совершенно ничего. Не знаешь, почему?  
— У них там вышка с "глушилкой". Боюсь, когда база была уничтожена, её общие настройки могли быть сбиты. Так что, думаю...  
— Думаешь что?  
— Думаю, она продолжает работать, но потеряла точность фокусировки.  
— Логично.  
Кью пытается смотреть в окно, но это всё равно, что смотреть в погасший экран компьютера. Компьютера? Он нашаривает твердый край ноутбука у себя под боком и какое-то время боится, что мог его раздавить, но потом вспоминает, что это армейская модель. Значит, цел. Вытягивает из-под себя и крепко прижимает к груди.  
— Что-нибудь болит?  
— Нет, — с удивлением отвечает.  
— Есть хочешь? Тут есть несколько шоколадных батончиков и бутылка колы. Должно слегка взбодрить.  
— Не хочу.  
— Выпей хотя бы колы. В ней кофеин.  
— Почему так темно?  
— Кью, мы в пустыне. Забыл?  
— А. Да. И долго нам ещё?..  
— Ехать? Ну, мы уже едем примерно двенадцать километров, а связь всё ещё не появилась. Твой телефон с усиленным сигналом не работает тоже. И я не вполне уверен насчёт направления. Не исключено, что навигатор сбоит.  
— Навигатор сбоит, — уверенно сообщает Кью.   
— Чёрт. Ладно. Думаю, протокол экстренной эвакуации уже работает, так что часа через три нас заберут.  
Кью чувствует себя обложенным ватой, он вроде как говорит и даже понимает, что говорят ему, но всё — сквозь ощущение полной нереальности. Будто смотрит кино. Или будто в скафандре.  
— Нет смысла ехать, — в конце концов говорит он. — Если мы отъехали достаточно далеко от базы и за нами нет погони.  
— Думаю, еще пара километров для верности, — кивает Бонд — серый силуэт на фоне черноты за окном, а подкладка — слабый оранжевый тон фар спереди.  
— Мы бы заметили, если бы была погоня, да?  
— Да. Заметили бы.   
Бонд оборачивается и сует Кью бутылку.  
— Бери. Пей. Тебе в любом случае нужно пить — ты потерял приличное количество крови. Хотя повязку наложил хорошую, молодец. Пей.  
И Кью пьёт. Вода слишком сладкая, слишком тёплая и углекислый газ неприятно бьёт в нос. Ему кажется, что пить бессмысленно, потому что питье этой гадости только возбуждает жажду. Которую он, кстати, до того не ощущал.

***  
Джеймс решает, что ещё двух километров вполне достаточно, и останавливает автомобиль, но мотор не глушит.  
Судя по всему, сейчас около семи часов пополудни, что означает — от последнего разговора с Манипенни прошло около трёх часов.  
Он знает: время всегда течёт неровно, скачками и какими-то завихрениями, когда одно событие кажется произошедшим в доли секунды, а другое растягивается на часы, которые на поверку оказываются как раз-таки секундами.  
Он к этим временным странностям давно привык. Но вот — оказывается, каких-то три часа.  
Ему не нравится состояние Кью.  
Для первого ранения всё не так уж плохо, но в целом тот будто разом сдался и обессилел, и сотрясение мозга, по всей видимости, у него в наличии. Ещё Джеймса беспокоят багровые синяки на рёбрах, хотя на переломы не похоже. Но — темно и не разберёшь. А когда останавливает автомобиль, то оказывается ещё и очень тихо — помимо урчания мотора ни единого постороннего звука.   
И — ощутимо прохладно, несмотря на работающий автомобиль.  
Пустыни, опять же знает, коварны этими своими внезапными холодом и темнотой, и Джеймс накидывает на Кью куртку, найденную на заднем сидении. Под сиденьем обнаруживается пятилитровая канистра с водой и вторая — с бензином. Жить можно.  
— Так что там с картинами? — спрашивает у Кью, когда тот опять решает засыпать.  
— Картинами?  
— Ты сказал, что не пришлось "выбирать картину" для меня.  
— А. Ну да. Вроде "Купальщиц" для Ирвина Смита или там "Подсолнухи" для Тома Финнигана. Не люблю выбирать для агентов картины, но не пить же скотч, как делает Эм.  
Джеймс хмурится: бред.  
Потом соображает: не бред. Он помнит Смита и Финнегана, десятый и одиннадцатый годы, если не путает. Вот же...  
— Кью, — говорит, — ты идиот. И лучше бы пил скотч, как нормальные люди.  
— А что, в МИ-6 бывают нормальные люди?  
Джеймс пожимает плечами.  
— Смотря что брать за точку отсчёта. Двигайся.  
Умещается на узком заднем сидении и прижимает Кью к себе. Тот удивленно выдыхает.  
— Так теплее.  
И вот они сидят в темноте и тишине выстывающего автомобиля, в чёрном небе белые дырки — звёзды, но они именно что дырки — света от них ноль.   
— Все ваши женщины мертвы, — смутно говорит Кью. — Простите.  
— Тогда очень хорошо, что ты не женщина, так ведь? — отвечает Джеймс, ничего особенного не чувствуя. Это, думает, будет долгая ночь, но не первая долгая ночь в его жизни и, вероятно, не последняя.   
Джеймс крепко прижимает к себе своего квартирмейстера — чёрт бы побрал эту пустыню, эту ночь, эту темноту! — и всё ему кажется сейчас тревожным, даже слегка жутковатым. А Джеймс отвык уже тревожиться и бояться, страх у него отмер еще на службе в военно-морском флоте. Тем более — рано или поздно происходит что-нибудь ужасное и непоправимое. И ты либо падаешь и лежишь, либо поднимаешься и идёшь дальше. И нужно понимать: однажды подниматься не останется никаких сил.  
Но ещё не сегодня.   
Сегодня они живы.  
— Не спи, Кью, замёрзнешь. Расскажи лучше, чем тебе так не угодили взрывающиеся ручки. Как по мне, та пачка, которую ты мне сделал, оказалась очень кстати.


	5. Chapter 5

7\. 

Джеймсу никогда не нравились пустыни (да, он повторяется). Поскольку они означали обычно кучу всего ему ненавистного разом: днём они слишком жаркие, ночью слишком холодные, половину суток слишком яркие, другую — совершенно тёмные, так что бессмысленно пробовать что-то в этой темноте отыскать, и, значит, в любой момент могут убить, или убьёшь ты, а потом ещё и выяснится, что не того и не там (не то чтобы это происходило именно с Джеймсом, но он всегда отслеживал чужие миссии).  
Дальше: пустыня почти всегда означает ядовитых змей и скорпионов, и если со скорпионами у Джеймса, как он считал, имелось какое-то хрупкое перемирие, то вот змей он, конечно, понимал хорошо, но искренне при этом ненавидел — чёртовы непредсказуемые твари. Они напоминали ему его самого.  
Хладнокровные сволочи.  
— Взрывающиеся ручки — прошлый век, — хмыкнул Кью. — Они хороши тогда, когда ваш противник туп и предсказуем. Ей-Богу, Холодная война закончилась.  
— Сегодня эти ручки спасли наши жизни.  
— Я и говорю: противник туп и предсказуем. Но насильственных преступлений становится всё меньше. Скоро мы все окончательно уйдём в Сеть.  
— То есть мне уже озаботиться своими пенсионными накоплениями?  
— Не настолько скоро, как мне хотелось бы, — с легким недовольством отозвался Кью и беспокойно заёрзал. — Чувствую себя странно. То есть, наверно, это нормально... Иногда я на самом деле вас ненавижу.  
Джеймс пожал плечами: эка невидаль. Нет такого государства на карте, в котором Джеймса хоть кто-нибудь да не ненавидел был. Но Великобритания тут в числе лидеров, конечно.  
— Это когда я ломаю твою замечательную тонкую технику и угоняю автомобили стоимостью в три миллиона фунтов?  
— И тогда тоже, — вздохнул Кью искренне. — Но большей частью — когда вы пропадаете с радаров. С "умной кровью" вам это теперь делать сложнее, но вы же... вы варвар.  
— Пожалуй.  
В салоне автомобиля сделалось душно, поэтому пришлось приоткрыть окно. Ветер тут же швырнул в него горсть песка — чёртова пустыня.  
— Я же, как ты выразился, "старая собака."  
— Но довольно обучаемая.  
Коротко усмехнулся:  
— Иногда мне кажется, что ты сошёл с ума. На самом деле — довольно часто. Или — что ты на самом деле издеваешься. Надо мной, над Эм, над Таннером. Бедный Билл уверен, что ты способен подглядывать за ним в душевой.  
— У него в ванной комнате размещена видеокамера. Он сам виноват.  
Джеймс тогда подумал, что вот здорово: у него нет видеокамеры в душевой. У него и душевой-то своей нет, как нет и своей квартиры. Для него снимают несколько квартир в разных частях Лондона. Хотя, пожалуй, следовало бы убедиться в том, что видеокамер там точно нет.   
— Вот о чём речь. Ты сумасшедший.  
— Я не подглядываю. Я просто знаю, что она там стоит. Я должен знать такие вещи. В целях безопасности.  
Джеймс подумал, что да — вот он, дивный новый мир, в который, как ни крути, Ми-6 вынуждена в конце концов вписаться. И взрывающиеся ручки, пожалуй, действительно больше не нужны, если один умник с ноутбуком устроил подрыв подземной трёхуровневой базы.  
Джеймс испытывает определённое чувство относительно этого умника, но пока не готов сообразить, что именно это за чувство. Возможно, это трепет. Не исключено, что и... симпатия тоже. Джеймс думает: а давно ли оно, это чувство, появилось? Возможно, примерно тогда, когда Джеймс вдруг почувствовал, что Кью, может… не совсем сопляк. Сопляк, но...  
— Очень хорошо, что ты жив, — пробормотал.  
Кью завернулся в куртку поплотнее.  
— Забавные ощущения, — с искренним любопытством сообщил. — Это ведь у меня шок? Нетяжелый, и ваша кола, кажется, помогает. Но всё же. Из-за какого-то банального ранения мягких тканей. Это на самом деле весьма забавно, а?  
— Ранение и последствия побоев, — автоматически поправил.  
— Там было совершенно черно, в их камере. И музыка. Знаете, Бонд, я вообще-то люблю Мендельсона. Но теперь, кажется, не стану больше слушать. Я ведь слушал его шестьдесят четвертый концерт часов двадцать, наверно. По кругу. Или сколько там меня продержали?  
— Ты был похищен приблизительно тридцать часов назад.  
— Да, вряд ли я теперь смогу слушать Мендельсона. Можно мне воды?  
Они возились в тесном, прокуренном салоне автомобиля, толкались локтями, Кью тяжко вздыхал.  
Джеймс дотянулся наконец до фляги с водой. Сунул Кью её и батончик отвратительно дешевого шоколада, к тому же размякшего.  
— Вот.   
Кью больше не выглядел вялым, теперь он раскраснелся и явно приободрился.  
Джеймс стал на него смотреть — этот широкий рот… До чего странное лицо. Впрочем, странным оно всегда казалось, просто сейчас выдалась возможность видеть его вот так близко.  
До того странное, и не назовёшь особенно красивым, но зато и не забудешь. Красивых-то лиц Джеймс в жизни перевидал прилично. И теперь они у него в памяти — размытая пустая толпа.  
Джеймс поморщился.  
Он всегда ненавидел пустыни.

***  
Кью думает: вот ведь.  
А больше ничего не думает, зато никак не может закрыть рот. Ему теперь почему-то кажется совершенно невозможным перестать говорить. А обычно-то у него наоборот: думается хорошо и много, а говорится как-то нелепо, мало и неловко.  
И вот он уже успел сказать Бонду, что ненавидит его (на самом деле — давно уже нет), что методы, которых придерживается Бонд — примитивны и тупы, что-то ещё, кажется, про то, что Кью имеет возможность подглядывать за людьми в душевых.  
Он вообще-то хотел бы уже как-то заткнуть себе рот, поэтому рад дерьмовому раскисшему шоколаду.  
А ещё — боль вернулась, и болит теперь всё тело.  
И вот Кью торопливо жует и старается не сказать Бонду, что ужасно рад быть живым, и что ему нравится, когда тепло и вот так вот рядом сидеть, пусть даже и посреди пустыни. У Кью очень долго не было в жизни никого, с кем бы можно было сидеть рядом, и чтобы обнимали. Ой. Похоже, его стандарты в этой области настолько ниже среднего, что ему должно быть стыдно.  
Кью думает: это всё шок. И Бонд. Но прежде всего шок. Его, понимаете, впервые по-настоящему похитили. И впервые — спасли, будто какую-то девицу в беде. Кью даже несколько неловко.  
Кью думает: только не ляпнуть бы ничего.  
И, дожевав, торопливо бормочет:  
— Спасибо. Мне не понравилось думать, что меня скоро убьют.  
А Бонд, конечно, отвечает:  
— Обращайся.  
И тут сверху начинает грохотать, и Кью пугается, и дёргается, и ногу простреливает болью, и Бонд его хватает в охапку:  
— Тише. Это, кажется, за нами наконец пришли.  
И лицо Бонда близко-близко, и эта его кривая, не слишком радостная и не особенно искренняя усмешка.  
И Кью с трудом выдыхает:  
— Хорошо.

8.

За ними действительно прибыли.  
Два вертолета. И Кью искренне не понимает, зачем два, и — в общем, не очень осознаёт то, что начинает затем происходить.  
Огромные лопасти раздувают песок, песком этим может занести с ног до головы, но Бонд терпеливо ждёт, давит Кью на плечи, не позволяя пробовать выбраться из автомобиля.  
Сияют огни, слишком яркие для окружающей черноты.  
— Да! Здесь! — кричит Бонд. — Да, ранение. Нет, я цел! Ранен актив. Сюда.  
Бегут люди с носилками, а Кью пробует возражать: он мог идти до этого и сейчас может, и вообще, дайте ему сохранить хоть толику достоинства. Но его не слушают, у него пытаются забрать ноутбук, в котором куча важной и нужной информации, и Кью ноутбук не отдаёт (и только потом вспоминает, что всё самое важное загружено на сервера МИ-6). Но ноутбук успокаивает, и, смирившись, Кью роняют на носилки прямо с ним.   
Бонд чертыхается на нескольких языках (русский среди них вроде бы тоже есть). Бормочет что-то вроде "чёрт разберёт этих психов из технического отдела и гиков на всю голову."  
Кью всё ещё пытается объяснить, что предпочел бы сидеть, а от лежания у него голова кругом идёт.  
Поднимают в кабину вертолета, потом — в воздух, а Бонд держится рядом и говорит:  
— Не дёргайся, идиот, это стандартный протокол.  
И, в сторону:  
— Его били по голове и рёбрам. Кроме того, огнестрельное ранение левой ноги. У него, вероятно, шок, но от момента ранения прошло приблизительно три часа. Я давал ему шоколад и колу.  
Ну и так далее.  
Дерьмо, думается Кью.  
Он ненавидит находиться в воздухе, это у него профессиональное: он сам лично взрывал вертолеты дистанционно, и на тех вертолетах были люди.  
Дерьмо, дерьмо.

**  
Джеймс не расслабляется — не может. Они летят, ему предлагают фляжку с чаем, солидно сдобренным виски, и это, знает Джеймс, никак не связано с протоколами. Потом его мягко толкают под локоть и говорят:  
— У вас тут царапины, надо бы обработать.  
Он молча кивает, прихлебывая чай.  
Кью продолжает возмущаться и бормотать какую-то чушь, но никто не обращает на эту чушь внимания (очевидно, кроме Джеймса). Кью закутан в шерстяное одеяло и подключен к инфузомату.  
— Ничего, — говорит ему Джеймс. — Часов через двенадцать будем дома, в Лондоне. Ты ведь любишь этот проклятый промозглый город с его вечным дождём, а?  
— Ага. Он не проклятый. У него просто богатая история.  
Вертолет грохочет, поэтому Джеймс не уверен, что расслышал верно.  
Через полчаса они в Марракеше, на маленьком частном аэродроме, и их, будто какой-то ценный, но не особенно живой груз, передают из рук в руки следующей бригаде медиков и сопровождения.  
— Нам нужно как можно скорее обратно в Британию, — пытается объяснить им Джеймс, и только тут вспоминает, что нужно отзвониться Манипенни. Обнаруживает, что наушник умер безвозвратно, а вот телефон всё пытается подключиться к доступной сети. Джеймс ему помогает.  
— Живы, — сообщает он Манипенни. — Собственно, вам уже передали, полагаю.  
— Передали, — хмыкает Манипенни. — Как вы? Как Кью?  
— Жить будем. Но нам нужно организовать “зеленый коридор” как можно скорее. Мы тут... слегка всё взорвали.  
— Бонд, ваши привычки...  
— Вообще-то взрыв организовал Кью. Я только стрелял.  
— Ах. Вы испортили нашего мальчика.  
— Пожалуй. Но жду "коридор".  
— Будет. Полагаю, можно организовать в течение часа, если медики дадут добро на перелёт.  
Джеймс прерывает разговор. Кью — несуразен и бестолков, и в конце концов Джеймса просят “сделать что-нибудь", чтобы "молодой человек прекратил держать компьютер."  
Джеймс "делает что-нибудь."  
Потом — ждёт.

***  
Кью кажется, будто всё вокруг — странный русский танец, "хоровод." Кью вспоминает, что у Бонда за плечами шесть русских миссий, и каждая из них завершилась какой-нибудь пакостью — собственно, почти все миссии Бонда, пусть и успешные, завершаются чьими-нибудь смертями.  
Бонд был женат, помнит к тому же Кью. Ровно полтора часа. А потом сделался вдовцом. После случилась ещё Веспер Линд, она женой Бонда стать не успела. И была блондинка, Мадлен Суонн, вот она вроде как метила в жёны.  
Кью никогда ни у кого не спрашивал, почему Бонд возвратился в МИ-6 без кольца на пальце. Почему вообще — возвратился.  
— Мистер, — говорил между тем суровый человек в медицинском костюме, бородатый. — Вы полагаете, что это "всего лишь дырка." Вы полагаете, будто бывают несерьёзные ранения. Между тем данный тип ранений характеризуется...  
Бонд так усмехается, что Кью догадывается: Бонд именно полагает. Очевидно, исходя из своего обширного опыта.  
Кью сдаётся и закрывает глаза.  
Открывает... через какое-то время.  
Бонд опять тут и сообщает:  
— Эй. Нам дали добро на вылет. При условии, что мы с тобой будем вести себя хорошо.  
— Вылет? — тупо переспрашивает Кью.  
— На маленьком частном самолёте. Манипенни организовала.   
— Терпеть не могу самолеты, их ужасно легко сбить.  
Бонд всё время усмехается.  
Кью опять закрывает глаза и, с закрытыми глазами, говорит:  
— Но вам всё нипочем. Если нас и собьют, то вы-то всё равно выживете.  
— Наверняка. Вылет через час. Здорово они тебя накачали.  
Кью согласен — здорово. Он до одури боится летать, у него аэрофобия. Но именно сейчас ему не очень страшно.  
— Тогда держите меня за руку, — требует он.  
Бонд издаёт странный звук. Но через некоторое время начинает держать.  
Дальше всякое мельтешение, Кью переносят, словно багаж.  
Перетаскивают с места на место.  
— Доставил вам неприятностей.  
— Миссия выполнена. Обе миссии.  
После ещё Кью соображает: взлетели. Он пробует сесть, у него это даже получается.  
— Осторожней.  
— Мои очки...  
— Ваши очки погибли, но вот есть замена, попросил специально для тебя. Говорят, без очков ты беззащитней котёнка   
— О, спасибо. Спасибо, 007. Спасибо...  
Они летят слишком долго.  
Кью такой дурак.

***  
Они летят и летят, а Кью всё ещё дурак настолько, что от обиды почти готов разрыдаться. Слава богу — это вот "почти."  
Он думает, что не очень-то умен и совершеннейший трус. Но исполненный благодарности и... всякого такого.

***  
— Сколько ещё?  
— Часа три.   
— Долго. Мне тут не нравится.  
— А мне — вполне. У них хороший виски. Но тебе, конечно, не нальют.  
— Бонд, я всё время какие-то глупости говорю.  
— Ну, тебе можно и не наливать, да. Ты уже и так готов.  
— Я вас не ненавижу, а наоборот.  
Бонд хмыкает.

***  
Время движется дискретно, но неравномерно и неравноудалено от точки... Точки чего?

***  
Их встречает дождь. Конечно же — дождь. Всегда ночь, запах бензина и ветер, наполненный этой проклятой моросью. Кью слегка трезвеет.  
Настолько, чтобы понять, что некоторые вещи говорить не следует, но все же не иметь сил промолчать.  
— Спасибо, что держите меня за руку, 007.  
Бонд и тогда продолжает держать — ровно до погрузки в автомобиль скорой помощи. Только тогда Бонд кивает и исчезает, пообещав:  
— Я принесу тебе кроссворды.  
— Лучше отдайте ноутбук.

***  
Кью навещают.  
Сперва, разумеется, Эм. Этот нынешний Эм кого-то Кью сильно напоминает, кого-то из детства, но — так и не сообразил, кого именно.  
— Молодец, Кью, — говорит и делает такое движение, будто собирается похлопать по плечу, но передумывает.   
Кью сидит на высокой больничной койке и никак не может осознать, что всё, точно спасён.   
— Неловко вышло, — признаётся он. — Я не думал, что меня успеют вытащить. По крайней мере, целиком, а не по частям. Но надеялся.  
Эм кивает и повторяет:  
— Молодец.  
Потом, разумеется, заглядывает Эр, она хорошая женщина и всегда, всегда пытается всех накормить — у нее есть дети, может, это у нее инстинктивное. Она приносит пончики. Кофе и крепкий чай под запретом, что раздражает.  
Ив, явившись ранним утром, приносит новости.  
— Твой отдел пьянствовал всю ночь, теперь твои гики валяются под столами.  
— Врёшь.   
— Зуб даю.  
— Ладно. Долго меня здесь продержат, не знаешь? Я спрашивал, но никто не хочет ничего говорить, а у меня с собой нет даже телефона. А то я бы сам поглядел.  
— Бедняжка, — притворно вздыхает Ив. — Всем известно, что работников отдела Кью нельзя оставлять без гаджетов ни на минуту, а то у них может случиться кататонический ступор. Но уж будь сильным, терпи.  
Уходя, Ив всё же сует Кью под подушку простенький смартфон. О, это уже что-то.  
К вечеру Кью не выписывают, и к следующему утру тоже. Он уже почти готов сам себя выписать (взлом собственной медкарты особого труда, естественно, не потребовал).  
Почти-почти готов.  
Является Бонд. Разумеется, ночью.  
Чёртов проклятый Бонд.  
Темно, только на стене слабо светится крошечный ночник, и Кью просыпается от кошмара, в котором ему как раз начали ломать пальцы…   
Он хватает воздух ртом, а потом почти кричит: силуэт человека в кресле на фоне окна зловещ.  
— Ш-ш-ш, — говорит человек.   
— Бонд? — сипит Кью. — Обязательно было вот так, среди ночи? Это, в конце концов, смешно, есть же время посещений, есть…  
— Могу уйти.   
Кью задумывается.  
— Нет. Не уходите. Но я хочу спать.  
— Спи.  
Кью лежит, лежит. А потом не выдерживает.  
— Зачем вы пришли?  
Бонд долго молчит.  
— Если б я знал.  
А больше ничего не говорит, и Кью постепенно засыпает, на этот раз без кошмаров. Утром в кресле пусто, но на прикроватном столике Кью находит толстый сборник кроссвордов.

***  
Джеймс полагает...  
Джеймс ничего не полагает.  
Очевидно, он в тупике. Хотя, если в конце концов сделаться перед самим собой откровенным и честным, то, пожалуй…  
Джеймс мысленно пожимает плечами: Кью такой сопляк. Он знал и раньше, но теперь, похоже, это сделалось его проблемой.  
Хотя, может, и не проблемой вовсе.  
Всё внезапно предстает перед ним простым и ясным, и он почти смеётся от облегчения. Кью такой сопляк, а сам Джеймс, определенно, тугодум.

***  
Так и получается, что Бонд приходит и уходит, когда ему вздумается, поскольку системы охраны больничного крыла для него, видимо, вообще ничего не значат.  
И не сказать, чтобы хоть что-то прояснилось: Бонд просто сидит в кресле, Кью — гадает кроссворды, изредка зачитывая вопросы вслух. Когда один сборник заканчивается, на столике оказывается другой. И так — пять дней.  
На шестой в кресле пусто, а Кью выписывают.  
Манипенни организует автомобиль, к которому медсестра вывозит Кью на коляске (что довольно унизительно). Ему выдают костыли и стопку назначений…  
И.  
Кью возвращается в свой наполненный котами дом. Коты, к чести Ив, вполне сыты и здоровы, хотя и несколько одичали. Ада бросается под ноги со всем отчаянием давно не глаженной кошки, а Хеди громко мяукает.  
— Сейчас, сейчас… — бормочет им Кью, которому нужно ещё как-то удерживать себя с помощью этих проклятых костылей, и снять куртку, и…  
— Стой, не дёргайся. Я тебе помогу.  
Ну, конечно.  
— Бонд. Не помню, чтобы давал вам ключи от квартиры.  
Тот ловко подхватывает Кью под руку, снимает с его плеча сумку, наклоняется и споро стаскивает ботинки.  
— Бонд.  
— Я заказал китайской еды из той дерьмовой забегаловки, которая вроде бы тебе нравится.  
— Бонд.  
И вот они стоят: кошки бешено трутся о ноги, мокрая куртка упала на пол, нога у Кью вдруг разболелась так, что почти темнеет в глазах, а Бонд, в котором росту немногим больше, нависает так низко и близко, что видно, какие у него прозрачные глаза.  
Кью сдаётся:  
— Хорошо. Пожалуй, мы должны что-то решить. Как-то… поговорить?  
Бонд моргает.  
— Зачем?  
Кью задумывается. Дурацкая ситуация, дурацкие костыли, дурацкий Бонд, который как чёрт из табакерки. И доставка китайской еды. И Бонд перестаёт нависать, а тащит в гостиную, и усаживает на диван, и ловко, споро подсовывает под ногу подушку, и достает плед.  
...И вправду — зачем?..  
А потом они едят лапшу и баоцзы.


End file.
